Large amounts of network data are generated and consumed in the course of modern electronic communication. Such data are often transmitted to and/or received from entities outside of the influence or control of customers, both at an enterprise level and at a granular and/or personal level. Such entities may require formatting, censorship, compliance or other requirements for incoming and outgoing data. However, the number of manifestations and combinations of such data requirements is nearly infinite, and it can be difficult to configure systems to modify, format, or otherwise alter data to meet such widely disparate sets of requirements. Additionally, such requirements may change on short notice, and necessary reconfiguration to meet the changed requirements can be burdensome.